


Delicious

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Play, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: These two make use of some chocolate sauce.





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah one of my favorite m/f pairings, it’s really grown on me over the past couple months as you’ll see in the future, I really love writing it on my tumblr blog, sinfultrails.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it too ^^

When she’d gotten the private invite from the commander, she had wanted to…make things interesting tonight.

Narti sat back on the counter quietly with her armor off and holding the bottle of sweet smelling sauce that Ezor—She thinks she said it was chocolate sauce yes?— had given her. 

She played with the bottle cap a bit, sensing Kova and looking through him at the door, waiting patiently for the Galra to enter.

She honestly had no idea how these little trysts started….but she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy them. Enjoy feeling wanted, feeling desirable, even if Lotor was weary of her choice in lover.  
She sat up a bit, hearing the door open and pulling from Kova in hopes she was facing the entrance of the kitchen like she wanted. 

Throk hummed quietly as he entered his quarters, and quietly entered the kitchen….

….and stopping with his eyes widening slightly when he saw Lotor’s general sitting on his counter, holding a bottle in her hand. 

“…Well, Well you certainly don’t waste time now do you?” he hummed softly as he slowly approached her.

Her tail swished back and forth at his words, tilting her head with her small ears twitching slightly. She let out a soft chittering purr as her tilted her head in the direction his voice spoke.

Her purr deepened when she heard him walking towards her.

“And….What might this be hmm?” 

She shifted when she felt his hand gently close over hers on the bottle of sweet smelling sauce. She felt his other hand slowly trace down her side and over her hip almost a bit possessively.

“Is that for me?”

She slowly placed her hand on his arm, lightly prodding at his mind a little but not invading it like she normally would. Just telling him she was there. 

He took the bottle from her hand and there’s a soft pop.

She purred deeply as the scent hits her and her tail started thumping on the counter a little. 

“Aaaaah, I believe I’ve heard of this. It’s called chocolate yes?”

She leaned in when she felt him lightly scratch under her chin as she nodded in confirmation. Throk chuckled softly and hummed as he gently moved his fingers lightly down her throat, and over her chest…..

When he lightly nudged at her chest, she leaned back.

“Lay down, Narti…..I want to taste you.”

She shivered as she slowly laid back, tilting her head back as she shifted a bit to lay down comfortably. She heart Kova’s quiet footsteps on top of the cupboards. There’s in case she needed his eyes…..

A chill ran through her as something thick, and liquid drizzles over her stomach. She lightly claws at the counter when she felt him lean forwards, feeling his clothed hips against her naked thighs as he leaned down…

Narti arched as a warm, wet tongue laps at the substance on her stomach. He was slowly, his tongue sliding upwards in smooth strokes as he licked the chocolate off her scaly skin. 

“Mmmmm….” 

She reached up slowly, feeling for his head to lightly stroke over his ears. She felt more of the sauce being pure down over her stomach and slowly over her thighs. She trilled quietly as his tongue followed the trail he made with the sweet liquid and a soft mewl escapes him.

She bucked her hips lightly when it drizzled lower. She felt it drip over her vulva and her inner thighs. It slowly covered the ridged, scaly folds of her cunt and gently covering her clit. 

The soft slurp of a tongue swiping over someone’s lips gave Narti an idea of what was going to happen.

Her tail wrapped around his shoulders when she felt him moving down…

She arched into his mouth when she felt his tongue lapping at her in firm strokes, lightly swirling around her clit as she lightly tightened her grip on his head. She gasps and lets out a soft keen, followed by more trilling as she felt his hands on her hips to hold her in place.

“Krrrrrrrr…..!”

Throk pulled his mouth off her a moment, licking the mix of slick and chocolate from his lips, smirking slightly before he drizzled more of the sauce on her folds to lap more of it off.

“Mmmmm…absolutely….” he kissed her clit “delicious my dear….” He closed his mouth over her, slurping up more of the sauce with a quiet groan. 

_If only you could be just mine_ ….

Narti bucked her hips up, her trill turning into a soft wanton growl as she hooked her legs over his shoulders. She panted quietly, as she lightly dig her nails into the soft fur of his neck and groaned.

There was a clink as the bottle hits the floor as Throk buried his face between her thighs and suckled harder on her chocolate covered slit, growling as he took a moment to close his mouth over the clit and give a long, hard slurp.

“Skkkrrrr…..!” Her voice had gone another pitch at the onslaught of pleasure from that action as his flicked over her clit between slurps around her hard little bud. 

She breathed heavily, as she arched beneath his actions. His hands gripped on to her hips, nails digging into him as he gave a soft moan against around her snatch. He choked slightly as her legs tighten and he felt her hips shaking—

Narti let off a shriek as she came. The pleasure spasmsa through her causing her to drag her claws up the counter as her toes curled up and she thunked her head back. She rode out through the pleasure, mouth opening and closing as she grits her teeth,

When she started to come down from it she used Kova to look…

She saw Throk lift his head, with her slick and traces of chocolate staining his mouth before he licks his lips with a smirk.

“Mmmmm…..” He wiped his mouth before he slowly stood up. She heard the soft sound of pants unzipping “Since you’ve given me such a treat….” 

She purred deeply when he pulls her forwards.

“Allow me to give you one….”


End file.
